Rosas
by Winter's Fairy
Summary: Capítulo único! Un songfic de la canción de la Oreja de Van Gohg, Rosas. Es un Lily James, PDV de Lily.Pasen, leanlo y dejen reviews, please!


Ya estoy aquí, con un fic nuevo, de capítulo único. Espero que os guste, por favor, dejen reviews!!

Muchos besos a todos, Winter's Fairy ^__^

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado 

Todo el mundo sabía quién era James Potter... Todas las chicas suspiraban por él, los chicos tenían envidia, pero todos lo conocían. Yo era una simple Gryffindor, nunca te fijarías en mí... O por lo menos como yo quería. Te conocí... De la mano de mi amiga Cristine, la más popular del colegio, rubia, ojos azules, cuerpo perfecto... Todo lo que las demás queríamos ser. Pero era mi amiga, yo no tenía ni valor, ni posibilidades para romper esa relación. Todas las chicas querían estar contigo, a pesar de que sabían que no duraría mucho, tú eras de los que cortaban al mes de empezar a salir.

Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.

Yo también salía con muchos chicos, pero desde que te conocí, desde que hablamos un día en la sala común, todo cambió. No hablamos de nada en especial, simples diálogos de ¿cómo te van las clases? ¿qué le pasa a Remus? ¿Qué tal estás con...? Pero nada más terminar la conversación, me di cuenta de algo. En seguida supe que me había enamorado, enamorado de ti, James Potter.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  


Empezamos a conocernos, cada día sabía algo nuevo de ti. Aprendí que la vida de los Potter siempre ha sido desgraciada, y me hice tu amiga, tu confidente y consejera. Pero no pasaba de eso. Cortaste con Cristine, y no quisiste decir el porqué. Todos tus amigos estabas preocupados, porque dejaste de salir, te centraste más en los merodeadores y en los estudios, me acompañabas a la biblioteca, y hacíamos los deberes juntos... 

Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."  


  
Cada día tenía más esperanzas, pero nunca pasaba nada. Te preguntaba y solo sonreías de una forma picaresca, como queriendo decir: eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú. Y así pasó el tiempo, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para fortificar la amistad que habíamos formado.

Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.

Por fin pasó, lo que yo más esperaba, una noche, paseando por el jardín de Hogwarts, me pediste ser tu novia, ofreciéndome un gran ramo de rosas rojas, y yo fui la chica más feliz del mundo. Había opiniones distintas: muchos decían que Lily Evans y James Potter eran la pareja perfecta, otros nos tenían envidia, y algunos querían que su relación fuese como la nuestra... 

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.

Pero un día, después de medio curso juntos, me dijiste que querías cortar. No me diste razones, solo te fuiste. Dejamos de salir, pero como acuerdo mutuo, seguimos siendo amigos. Aunque cuando estábamos juntos, había mucha tensión en el aire, todos decían que se notaba que nos amábamos, pero no estaba en mi mano volver contigo.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  


Tú sabías que eras el único que podía decidir volver a formar esa relación tan ideal que teníamos, sabías que yo te amaba más que a nada, pero no dijiste nada. Seguimos siendo amigos, pasó todo un curso y un verano.

Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Estuve todo el verano en el mundo muggle, conociendo gente nueva y simpática, uqe me hacían olvidar mi vida en Hogwarts. Y así empezó otro curso, volviendo a la realidad. Creí que, después de tres meses, te había olvidado, sabía que no podía amar a nadie más, pero aun así te consideré parte de mi pasado. Seguía siendo muy abierta con la gente, pero hiciste que mi corazón se congelara.

Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar...

Pero te vi, solo, en un vagón del tren. Había llegado pronto, y al parecer, tú también. No pude evitar sentir mi corazón acelerándose. ¿Mi corazón? No se había congelado? Puede que no. Tú eres el único que lo hace latir, y estando lejos, te echa de menos y para, como un reloj. Está programado para hacerse notar que tú estás cerca. 

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  


Me evitabas, rehuías, no querías mirarme a los ojos, pero yo te obligué a hablar. Faltaba mucho para que saliera el tren, te dije, y él, solo me dio, un ramo de rosas rojas que sacó de su bolsa como por arte de magia. Me dijiste lo que seguías sintiendo, y yo no lo podía creer. Simplemente no podía,, y asi se lo dije, él me dio las explicaciones que le pedí y yo no sabía que hacer...

Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Me quedé callada, y tú solo dijiste "¿quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo un día de estos? Lo comprenderé si me dices que no." Yo solo dije: "Hoy quizás sí...".

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi no me ha gustado mucho, pero necesitaba escribir un sogn-

fic con esta canción. Bueno, tanto si os gusta como si no, dejen reviews, por favor!!

Muxos kisses,

Winter's Fairy.

Madrid 5 de Noviembre del 2003

17:54 PM


End file.
